


How to Get a Midgardian Boyfriend: a Guide by Charles Odinson

by Mofery



Category: Thor (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Adoption Runs in the Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Crack Crossover, Erik/Capes OTP, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mofery/pseuds/Mofery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>阿斯加德的王有三个儿子，其中一个耀眼、有气势，像个国王，而另两个则是令人头痛的大麻烦。在Charles之后，Odin再也不把孩子随随便便带回家了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Get a Midgardian Boyfriend: a Guide by Charles Odinson

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to Get a Midgardian Boyfriend: a Guide by Charles Odinson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344025) by [cachinnation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cachinnation/pseuds/cachinnation). 



> Thank cachinnation for creating this cute story and allowing me to translate it!  
> 一切错误和无趣都属于译者 喜欢的话希望能去原作姑娘那留kudos~

阿斯加德的王有三个儿子，其中一个耀眼、有气势，像个国王，而另两个则是令人头痛的大麻烦。在Charles之后，Odin再也不把孩子随随便便带回家了。

事情是这样的：Odin借口说他头痛。那时Loki正在努力改进火的幻象，使之臻于完美，而没人希望看到长袍窗帘烧起来。而在他们有机会回击前，闪着绿色的火光又突然熄灭，Loki狂笑着逃开抱怨“又没东西真的烧起来你们怎么一点都不懂得欣赏幽默”。而Thor一心投入训练，这意味着他把周围的东西都砸了个粉碎[注1]，并且时不时随意地提起他希望能在七月前拿到Mjölnir。

因为这些，Odin跟Frigga咕哝着他得到宫外透透气很快就会回来要是想要让他捎点什么东西回来就告诉他。说完这些他就逃一般的跳下了彩虹桥，落在Sleipnir[注2]身上。他在中庭作了一次短途旅行，读了些诗歌，还看人类庆祝一些奇奇怪怪的山寨节日。那真是可爱极了。

他恢复了精神后，带着主神的骄傲回到阿斯加德，等待着他那一窝虽然有些野但仍十分有前途的小崽子们的热烈欢迎。“我给你们带了礼物！”他大吼着大步迈进大厅。

“新匕首？”Loki在阴影里问——虽然他早在几百年前就过了暴躁易怒的青春期。

“Mjölnir？”Thor问——再次证明他不懂正确领会别人的暗示。

“一个弟弟！”Odin宣布，露出他臂弯里的那捆东西：一个有着大大蓝眼睛的小孩。

Odin的斗篷燃起了绿色的火焰。

 

*

 

最终，Frigga没有反对，这相当于终结了他们是否该收留这个孩子的争论。Odin骄傲地将他取名为Oleg Odinson，然而这小孩却相当早熟，并且通过手势和简单的句子传达他的名字是 _Charles_ 。

Loki和Thor偷偷嘲笑着这个名字奇怪的音节，Odin叹了口气，整个宫殿都随之隆隆作响。Frigga爱抚地摸了摸男孩的头发，叫他Charles Odinson。名字就这么被定下来了。

Thor对家庭新成员有点失望，因为他太小太虚弱了，甚至不能摔东西，而这在Thor的字典里意味着毫无乐趣可言。Loki（他深刻怀疑Thor会有字典这玩意儿）起初也不怎么喜欢他，不过却是因为Charles老是跟着Frigga的裙摆跑，甚至在他们的魔法课上也不例外。而在发现Charles几乎不需要训练就能——并且出入意料的善于——制造幻象时，Loki觉得他的地位受到了严重的威胁。

“他威胁到了我在母亲心里的地位，我觉得不那么受宠了。”Loki在晚饭后暴躁地向Thor控诉。

“对，连父亲也是。”Thor补充，灌了一大口酒。“就在昨天我还听到父亲告诉Charles他生来就要成为王。他得到了太多了，在这么短的时间里。”

“没必要担心 _那个_ ，”Loki翻了个白眼，扯过一串葡萄，“你难道忘了吗，父亲对每个人都这么说过？我打赌，某天它会成为不幸的源头。”“哦，那就好。”Thor松了口气。

 

*

 

若干年后，Loki的耐心在一场宴会上耗尽了。Thor（依旧没有得到Mjölnir）挥舞着一把巨型的捶肉槌，醉醺醺地大笑着，努力地作出威武的样子。“看！这就是我，雷神！”他大叫着，在一片欢呼和掌声里，把一个果盘砸了个粉碎。

“你敢迎战恶作剧之神，巧舌如簧的Loki吗？”Fandral大叫着，在一旁怂恿。Loki假装自己并没有因此而高兴。

“那我是什么神呢？”Charles冒出一句，他被默许可以比平时晚睡，正努力的不让自己在Frigga的膝盖上睡过去。“我也想成为什么之神。”

Volstagg大笑着说：“你会变成神的！那你想成为什么神呢？”

Charles想了会说：“我想成为恶作剧之神。”

Loki浑身结起了霜，房间里有片刻的安静。“不准， _我_ 才是恶作剧之神。你换一个自己的。”

Charles的眼睛蒙上了一层雾——他的必胜技。连Sif都向Loki投去略带责备的一眼。

Loki发出了一声挫败的嚎叫，指着Charles控诉：“你不是神！你都不是阿斯加德人！你是被 _收养_ 的！”

大家倒抽了一口气，整个大厅陷入了死一般的寂静，等着Charles大哭起来。然而Charles没有哭；事实上，他甚至连眼睛都没眨一下。“我们，我们两个，都是被收养的。”他以陈述事实一般的口吻平静地反驳道。

“所以把你那些无用的装腔作势从我——什么？”

“事实上，我是被收养的，”Charles温和地赞同道，“而你也是。你不知道你是从哪里来的吗？”

Loki朝Odin投去一个愤怒而惊惶的眼神，而Odin也是一副被吓到了的表情，低头盯着身前燃烧着的蜡烛喃喃着他大概该去睡一觉之类的。

之后，经过寝宫的仆人们发誓他们大半夜都能听见从里面传出来的尖叫。“——阿斯加德、中庭还有约顿海姆？？现在一个世纪过去了，你是不是准备从华纳海姆再带一个回来？至少，你起码该在我可以给自己挑衣服的年纪告诉我我是蓝皮肤的！！”

Frigga惊讶地看着Charles：“谁告诉你这些的？”

Charles摇了摇头，淡定地嚼着一只跟他头一样大的鸡腿。“没人告诉我。我就是知道。”

这件事让他们发现了Charles有读心的能力。

 

*

 

在事情稍稍平息、Loki也不再烧东西之后，他似乎对Charles有了一种古怪的喜爱，好像他们可能因为同被收养而统一战线。Charles很高兴能被人喜欢，他热情地回应着Loki对他莫名而来的喜爱之情，Loki跑到哪他就跟到哪，就像曾经他跟着Frigga一样。毕竟，跟上Thor他们那么大的步幅并且跟他们一样保持斗志昂扬对他来说还是太勉强了些。

事实上，虽然他长得很快吃得也很好，但Charles却没长高多少。他最高的身高，站的笔直笔直的时候，也才堪堪够到Thor胸前的圆形片甲上。但是没人在意这个，甚至Charles自己。必要时他能在决斗中立于不败之地，他几乎看过皇家图书馆所有的书。他甚至说服了Odin让他用彩虹桥去其他国度旅行，去见识那儿的动植物，同时他特别强调Thor不在他的邀请名单上，因为他老以为他们是去打猎的。

有一次在约顿海姆，一只散发着恶臭的巨型怪差点把Charles给生吞活剥了，在此之后他的“旅行”就被禁止了。Charles表示非常伤心，因为护卫在他有机会去抓那只怪物前就把他救走了。

Loki在图书馆发现了Charles，一副蔫了的样子，面前堆着小山似的一堆生物书。“无聊？”

“这是赤裸裸的软禁，”Charles嘟囔着，忿忿地把一本大部头砸在桌上。“我跟你说，我完全没有危险。虽然我没有Thor那么发达的肌肉，但我根本没有父亲以为的那么弱不禁风。现在Heimdall都不让我用彩虹桥了。我跟他说我就坐着看看，他在一旁看着我，这样他都不同意。”Loki大笑起来。“Heimdall也许不会读心，但他看穿了你的小把戏。”

Charles悲伤地叹了口气。“我该喜欢Heimdall的好视力的。没了他的好视力，我只能委屈自己看看木版画了。”

Loki坐到他身边，胳膊擦过Charles的，他语气轻柔，带着阴谋的味道：“弟弟，要是我告诉你还有另一条路通向其他国度呢？”

Charles立马来了精神。“真的有？”

Loki咧嘴一笑：“当然有。我想的时候，就利用它们出去。Heimdall根本不知道它们的存在。”

Charles的两颊因为兴奋泛起了粉红。“我们去哪？”

Loki装作思考的样子。

“中庭！”Charles大叫起来，激动异常，根本不顾Loki一脸被打断了“戏剧性沉默”的恼怒表情。然而没过一会儿，Charles的眉毛皱成了一团：“你希望我留在那儿或者走丢或者被困住。”

Loki一脸恼火：“你一用占卜就把恶作剧的乐趣都剥夺了！这都算不上冒险了！”

“好吧，”Charles向他保证，“我依然很想去。我喜欢观察中庭人在他们栖息地的样子，我会把他们的习俗记下来的。”因为，Charles有时依旧需要补充知识。

事实上，中庭之行异常失败。Loki本来以为Charles至少会觉得迷惑、沮丧或者厌烦——总之就是最终Charles同意他们应该把它重建成阿斯加德的代表国（比如隶属于阿斯加德什么的）。相反的，Charles像孩子一样高兴地看待周围的一切，还为了他的人类学研究参加了一些他根本没被邀请的私人宴会。

“好奇怪的打扮啊！”Charles低声惊呼。（Loki最近得到了一个带角的头盔，他觉得真是时髦又实用，因为它阻止了Charles的思维在他的脑袋里乱晃。）

“这些是传统服装吗？”

“不是，”Loki回他，他曾经来过中庭，还统治了几个封闭式住宅小区——一个周末项目，“这是个化妆舞会，就是说——”然而Charles早就跟着一群有趣的样本们走了。

“你的披风真漂亮。”Charles欢快地说道，对着一个站在角落里默默注视整场宴会的高个男人。

他本没奢望这是正确的招呼方式，不过对方似乎相当高兴。

“谢谢。你的也是，下摆很漂亮。”他回道。

Charles在脑海里欢快地记下关于如何建立联系的笔记。“我是Charles Odinson。”他不假思索地脱口而出，然后安慰自己自我介绍总不会错。

“Erik Lehnsherr，”对方回道，伴随着疑惑的一瞥，“我以前从没见过你——你是会计部的吗？”

Charles有一阵的慌张，然后他作弊了——直接读了Erik的脑中的想法。噢，天哪，这是一个……封闭式的宴会，是专为某个特定部落——呃，他们称之为“公司”——的部员举行的，那个醉醺醺、穿着一身大红色金闪闪不带披风的奇怪铠甲飞上飞下的男人大概就是他们的首领。他希望Loki知道些什么，但是Loki正忙着，完全没法给他点有用的提示；他之前努力地把头盔的角卡在吊灯里，现在正想方设法把自己弄出来。

“哦，呃，是的。会计部。临时的。”Charles说，一边借着Erik脑袋里的词汇来使自己的话听起来更合理。“另外……做些调查。”

Erik点点头，顺着他的目光望向Loki，带着些礼貌的防备，他克制住吐槽的冲动。“Well，要是你看到生产系统开发的开支报告，如果可以催催他们快点同意，好吗？”

Charles干笑了几声来掩饰他根本不知道Erik说的是什么，他其实在想自己是不是该去帮帮Loki。连Thor都曾想要一个傻得冒泡的头盔（他看向Sif的样子根本不需要Charles去读心好嘛）不过至少他头盔上的两片小翅膀没有突出到夸张的地步。

当Loki把整个吊灯给拽下来的时候，他终于把问题解决了。而派对上的人们似乎对这种荒唐的突发性破坏相当习以为常，他们根本没受到半点惊吓，还欢呼起来。他们的头儿对此相当高兴，为了吸引目光，他还毁了一堆桌子——用手掌发出的能量冲击波——这种技术对原始的中庭人来说显然过于先进了。这让人们忘了去想Loki是不是来自人力部或者其他什么部门。

Loki觉得如果好好利用的话，人类可以成为相当好的资源。他有时候试图告诉Charles这一点，特别是当他厌倦了嘲笑对方的矮个子或者想为自己的恶作剧找个同谋的时候。

总之，这是个相当美妙的晚会——起初Charles对宴会上生物多样性的缺乏有点小失望（还没他家狗的种类多）但也算是一次对野生生物的启发性研究。在看到一个红发雌性和一个穿着紫色衬衫的雄性在安静角落里的行为后，他觉得自己大概见证了一种古老的繁殖方式。

最让人高兴的是，虽然Erik整个晚上大都游离在宴会之外，但他却没反对Charles跟在他屁股后面。或者说Erik才是出于好奇饶有兴趣地跟着Charles的那个？

随着晚会慢慢过去，Loki开始觉得无聊了，于是他制造了一点小小的扭曲幻象让事情有趣点，企图以此制造一次无关痛痒的人群骚动和踩踏事件，然而失败了，相当彻底的。当第一声警报声响起的时候，他们的头儿大叫着什么“Stark沉浸式虚拟实境全息技术下最好的新模型”。（Charles觉得他只是把单词串成了一句话。这是个可靠的猜测，鉴于他喝得相当多，虽然还在飞着，但已经开始撞向墙壁和天花板了。）

Loki，对于别人剥夺了他的劳动成果表示很不高兴，他怒气冲冲地跑到Charles面前，宣布他们回家。

Erik有点被激怒了，像是浑身竖起了刺（迷人的本能反应）。“这家伙老来烦你吗？要我让他滚蛋吗？或者他是你的男朋友什么的？”

Charles在心里叹了口气。这就是跟Loki出门的坏处：他对文化差异毫无所觉，根本不会思考像这样的行为会不会冒犯别人。Erik大概被Loki的披风给吓到了，不过Charles觉得还是不要说这个比较好。“不，不是，”他说，“他是我哥哥。”

Erik给了他一个“中庭人对遗传学 _还是_ 有起码常识”的表情。

“义兄，”Charles纠正，立马补了一句，“但是家庭间的纽带和忠诚不变。”

Erik让步了，不过仍然瞪着Loki，挺着胸让自己看起来很有威慑力。“Well，要是他找你的麻烦……”

Charles意识到他不该高兴的，但是他就是忍不住。Erik，在不明种族区别的情况下，将Loki视为对他领域的威胁（这是不是意味着他把Charles划归到他的保护范围里了？——这点有待思考），表现出传统的主权宣示行为。真是种特别的实地体验！而且这么近距离地见证了！

“我们可以挑个时间一起喝杯咖啡。”Erik在Loki成功把Charles拖走的时候不自在地说。

Charles把这当做某种意义上的狩猎，但是他欢迎任何为了加强相互间联系的邀约。他相当高兴。“当然！当然，我会喜欢那个的！”

在回去的路上，Loki告诉他那实际上是一种求偶仪式。Charles有点被吓到，但心里却有点开心。

 

*

 

一周后，Charles和Erik在一家约定好的咖啡店见面，当然Loki肯定没被邀请。

“你不是会计部的。”Erik直截了当地开口，他的语气里更多的是好奇而非责问，“我试着在工作的时候找过你。”

“Well，你今天甚至没披披风。”Charles回击，觉得自己同样被欺骗了。

“这儿没人每天都穿着披风。”Erik回应，在他周身笔划着，带着点迷惑，“那天是化妆舞会。”

而事实证明他说得对。Charles有点意识到他的打扮在这儿是不符合常规的——鉴于他今天还特意挑了一件很衬他眼睛的蓝披风（它通常能让他感到自信）。

“这没什么。”Erik用邀请喝咖啡那次一样笨拙的语气安慰道。Charles不知道这是求爱信号还是仅仅表明Erik在这方面缺乏经验。“听着，”Erik继续说道，“你……呃……穿你喜欢的，也许我们下次就能弄明白了。”他顿住了——好像才开始就提“下次”坏了什么规矩。

“这没什么。”Charles温和道，很高兴他学会了一句当地的习语并且立马用了起来。也许他的中庭血脉里有一部分东西仍存在于他体内。他有点小失望，因为Erik居然没对他正确而自然地运用了这句话表示了不起。

事实上，咖啡和一起喝咖啡都相当令人愉快。Charles向Erik解释，他长大的地方离这里相当遥远。而Erik似乎也接受了“不在这附近”的解释，不过Charles还是“听”到他藏起了一些想法，准备在以后了解更多，也许就在下次。同时，Charles也在心里记下：在这种情况下提“下次”不算是忌讳。

 

*

 

几个月后，当Charles出现在餐桌前时，Odin差点把整杯酒泼在自己脸上。“你穿的什么玩意儿？”他质问道，“在这样一个聚餐上，像没穿一样就——”

Charles以他能作出的最高贵的姿态坐了下来：“我穿着，父亲。”他忍住翻白眼的冲动，“事实上，在某些文化中，人们很少穿披风，因此，只有在你的观念里才会把我这样当作没穿衣服。从实用性来说，我穿的这个，不止保暖这一个作用。”他骄傲地扯了扯身上的羊毛衫，回想着Erik陪他一起挑这件衣服的那个愉快下午，“这是件羊毛衫。”

“中庭人都这么穿，有的穿得更少。”Loki插嘴道，装腔作势地忿忿不平。

“所以说这是Charles的自然状态？”Thor一脸好奇地问道。他心里想的是要是这样是不是代表他永远不能偷偷去中庭了；Charles这么穿很好，但是他的胳膊一定会撑破这些迷你羊毛衫的。那会是一副相当醉人的画面。

Loki咧着嘴笑了，表现出一脸单纯的样子，努力地保持着一本正经的语气（虽然并不怎么成功）：“有时候，在跟他最喜欢的中庭人在一起时他甚至穿得更少。”

Odin剩下的那只眼睛凸起，带着危险的意味：“什么？”

Charles满脸通红地转向Loki，愤怒地瞪着他：“你说过你不会说出来的！我让你什么都别说的！”

Loki只是往后靠向椅背：“我只是单纯地想和家人分享分享这个好消息。鉴于你跟他在一起时总是一脸快活的样子，我觉得你就快跟我们宣布什么好消息了。”

“Charles正在追求一个中庭人？”Thor插嘴，他刚刚还一直在想象着自己光弯弯胳膊就把羊毛衫撕裂的场景。

Odin扶额：“Charles，你什么时候溜出宫去的中庭？我以为你在一心研究……”

“实践研究。”Loki偷笑。

“至少Charles没跟匹马睡。”Thor指出，不忍心看着Charles此时的可怜样。

现在轮到Loki觉得被冒犯了。“那是几百年前的事了！你非得一有机会就拿出来说吗？”

Thor抱着胳膊完全没有抱歉的样子。

“这么说，”Odin回到了原来的话题，“你去了中庭，在那儿举行了订婚仪式？然后这个……这个没多少布的衣服是那儿的习俗？”

“他们真的觉得这么穿很吸引人吗？”Thor拽着Charles的一只袖子好奇道。

Charles脸红了。“这是……传统。”他含糊道，“呃，至少Erik看起来挺喜欢这样的穿着。”其实这也不全是真的；Erik向他推荐了一种叫做“龟领衫”[注3]的东西（反正差不多就是这么叫的），但是连Charles都觉得这种衣服有点过于紧身，穿在身上有点不自在。但是Erik穿着却很合适。一般情况下，Erik似乎更喜欢Charles中庭人的打扮，不过，偶尔他也会希望Charles穿着披风跟他在家一起度过一个安静的傍晚。

“Erik！”Odin的大吼声打断了Charles的思绪，“至少他有个值得尊敬的名字，曾经代表着‘不朽的统治者’。”

“一个凡人居然取名叫不朽，真奇怪。”Thor纳闷。

“我们也是凡人，”Loki提醒他，“只不过他们的寿命比我们的短得多而已。”他向Charles投去毫无诚意的同情的一瞥，“放心我们到时候一定会给你办一个豪华葬礼的，大概就在这一百年里吧。”

“Loki……”Frigga不赞同地出声警告，成功让他闭了嘴。

Odin放弃了似的靠在Frigga的肩上：“Frigga，我的王后，他还是个孩子啊！怎么成长得这么快呢，这不应该啊！他居然已经学会去未知国度寻欢作乐了！还找了个伴侣！”

“我不觉得这是什么严重的事……”Charles试图打断他。

Frigga温柔地抚过Odin的胡子，开口道：“你也曾经年轻过，鲁莽过。你也该给我们的儿子一次机会，让他去探险，去吸取经验和教训。”

“而且那不是什么‘未知国度’，”Charles补充，“那是我的故乡。”

Odin又叹了口气，依旧靠在Frigga肩头，一副要Frigga继续给他顺毛的样子。

不过，Frigga只是温柔地转向了Charles，说出了比Odin的反对、生气的怒吼更可怕的东西：“我们应该见见他，Charles；为什么不请他来家里吃顿饭呢？”

 

*

 

事实上，Erik十分乐意去Charles家。Charles知道Erik一直对未知世界的存在持怀疑的态度，Charles跟他解释过世界之树，不过不怎么成功。Erik也希望去看看Charles成长的地方，那些塑造了如今的Charles的东西，还有那个每次Charles说起都会神采奕奕的家庭。

出发这天，当车开车城的时候，Erik确认了一遍：“他们不都像Loki那样，是吧？”他穿了一件白色polo衫和一条卡其裤，不过Charles告诉他穿什么都没关系，他们为他准备了正式的服装。

Charles摇头：“噢当然不。Loki他……很特别。我想我们家每个人都很特别，真的，不过他们不像Loki。等等，停车——就是这儿。”

Erik把车停在一块空地旁，转头看向窗外：“这就是接你的地方？我以为我们要去机场。这儿连飞机跑道都没有。”

Charles有点不好意思：“Well，我们是会飞来飞去，不过不是搭飞机。我可能在细节上误导了你。”他能听见Erik的脑袋还在思考他说的话，所以他把Erik拖出汽车，把他带到空地上，然后抬头：“Heimdall，拜托了。”

Erik张大了嘴准备说什么，不过紧接着彩虹桥投下一道光柱，瞬间把他带走了。

 

*

 

一小队随从牵着马迎接他们，护送着他们去宴会厅。Charles和Erik并骑，紧靠着Erik，他不想错过Erik的每一个反应，而且，Erik显然是第一次骑马，他看起来很僵硬，总是过于滑向一边。Charles随时准备伸手抓住他的前襟或者在有必要的时候跟他共乘一骑。

Erik在跨下马背的时候也磕磕绊绊的，因为他有点心不在焉。他当然有提醒自己注意仪态，不要对什么都一副张着嘴目瞪口呆的样子，但是他的思维信号在Charles这里不能正常运作了。他以为，至少，是一个像地球的地方。

他们在宫殿里受到了更多佣人们的欢迎，他们被匆匆带走为晚宴作准备。“我已经跟他们说过了，我们俩暂时一起用我的房间，”Charles温声道，“我告诉他们你希望住得简单点，而且不习惯这么多佣人。我可以为你解释，如果有必要的话。”

说实话，Erik并不介意有佣人，也不介意带拱形走廊的宫殿。他偶尔也想象过国王的生活，一天到晚卖弄自己强大的能力什么的，而不是在Stark当个工程师。Charles当然知道这一点，但是他假装不知道。

Charles的主卧比Erik的整个公寓都大（虽然可能没他在废弃地铁隧道建的那个秘密基地大，不过那是另一个故事了），但是Charles并没有表现得像是在炫耀。而每次Erik表现出赞叹的时候，Charles心里却偷偷冒着高兴；因为在中庭，几乎没什么东西能让Erik这样。

佣人们为他们穿上了正式的宴会礼服，他们为Erik挑了件深栗色的礼服。Charles觉得Erik穿着相当英俊，而且跟他自己的蓝色很搭。他看着对方转了几圈，披风随之飞扬起来，然后Erik停下来，双手小心地抚过佣人们给他的轻甲。

当无意“听到”Erik在想他能不能永远呆在这里的时候，Charles感到一阵狂喜淌过他的全身。要是他的研究没出错的话，同居在中庭意味着恋爱关系的一次飞跃。

晚宴前，佣人宣布Charles Odinson王子殿下和他的客人，来自中庭的Erik到了。Erik以前从来没当过会被人宣布进场的那种客人，不过他挺喜欢这样的。他最喜欢的部分是每个人转过头来看他们，Charles就在他身边同他一起进场，而他身后的披风恰到好处地扬起。准确来说，是Erik在Charles身边，不过Charles对此无所谓。

Odin和Frigga坐在长得夸张的大长桌后面，Erik学着Charles向他们礼貌地鞠了一躬。通常他不乐意向任何人弯腰，不过Charles的父母有着高贵的仪态，以及一幢让Tony Stark的住处都相形见绌的房子。

“所以你就是我儿子诗里写的Erik？”Odin雄浑的声音传来。

Erik顿住了，向Charles投去探询的一瞥：“诗？”

Charles的耳尖冒起了粉红：“我们有……有作诗和说书的传统；我本来准备到时候告诉你的，或者——”他的声音低了下去，含糊着说：“……也可能永远不告诉你。”他快速地扫了一眼Thor和Loki，他俩正“专心致志”地盯着另一边。“反正，Loki才是文字方面的高手。”“他写过关于我的诗吗？”Erik问，相当淡定地接受了这一切。

Charles尴尬地清了清喉咙：“不是史诗类，我恐怕。”

“不过，我写了一些相当有趣的批判性打油诗，关于你的。”Loki兴致勃勃地插嘴。

“然而，他被禁止在饭桌上引述。”Thor补充，他的本意大概是想证明Charles说的是真的。然后，因为他总是学不好正确的断句方式，他又补充了一句：“但是它们在那些常在篝火旁喝酒的勇士们之间很受好评。”

“我可不写打油诗。”Charles特地说明，恼怒地看了他的哥哥们一眼。

“先坐下吧。”Frigga打断了他们的对话，结束了这场争吵。“这件披风很适合你，”在Erik落座时她对他说，“你穿着很不错。”

他几乎要不好意思地脸红起来。

“你的外形算是中庭人的典型形象吗？”在他们开始进餐的时候Thor问，“你也能像Charles一样读心吗？”

“Erik才不是典型，”Charles骄傲地说，“他比一般人都高而且强壮，我认为这是由于最优基因遗传择以及一些有利的变异。”

“我能控制金属，在人类中就像读心一样非典型。”Erik礼貌地插了一句，照顾了Charles的感受。

Thor活跃起来：“噢，这可比Charles平时给的那些解释好懂多了。”

“那是因为Charles的基因遗传自一个中庭女人和一整座图书馆。”Loki得意地补充。

“总比一个霜巨人和一匹马好。”Charles怒冲冲地回击。这违反了客人在场不谈 _那个_ 的休战协议，不过Charles认为Loki先违反了休战条约。

“你能拿金属做什么？”Thor问，无视了一旁酝酿的战火。

“几乎我乐意做的任何事，”Erik试图以一种平淡的口气回答道，“我能塑造它的形状，弯曲它，移动它，招引它……”

Thor咬了一大口什么肉：“你能用它打架吗？”

Erik想了一会儿，Charles能听到他在脑海里思考哪种回答最能让Charles的家人印象深刻，在意识到在座的每个人都穿着盔甲后他决定说实话：“是的，我能用它打架，而且很擅长。”

Thor激动地摔了一个酒杯。“吃晚饭我们一定得好好打一顿！”他大声宣布，“我一直在找新对手，我很荣幸能跟你切磋切磋技巧。”

Charles在桌子底下拍了拍Erik的大腿，因为对方看起来受到了惊吓。 _不，不，这是个好信号；这说明他喜欢你。只是到时候小心那些闪电。_

没等Erik继续问Charles关于Thor的事，Frigga开口问道：“你在中庭的头衔是什么？”

他顿住了，不太明白这个问题是什么意思：“生产系统总工程师？”

Charles再一次急忙打断：“Erik虽然可能并非出身贵族，但是他有与生俱来的领导能力，他出色的能力让他坐上了今天的职位——”

“我能从他的眼中看到征服者的影子。”Odin赞同道。

Erik听到这个立马活跃了起来：“Well，我曾经有对于如何治理世界的想法——要是我掌管这个世界的话。”Loki在一旁小声地嘀咕着什么永远别被人认为是统治者。

Odin仍专注于Erik这一头：“哦是吗？这个可以安排实行。”

“什么？”Loki面无表情地开口。

“Well，”Odin相当有理有据，“你们都知道，Charles原本就来自中庭。某天他也许会想要回他的故乡呆一阵，为了谨慎起见，这么做可以确保那个国度能够对Charles热情而友好。”

Loki不敢置信地盯着他，Thor拍了拍Loki的肩：“我敢说父亲从来没给你提供过这样的待遇吧，因为要让约顿海姆的人热情好客简直是天方夜谭，就算凭父亲作为主神的力量也不行。”

“说起迁居，”Odin以交谈的口气问道，“你们俩有孩子了没？”

Erik呛了一口酒。

“父亲！”Charles大声抗议，“我的研究说明在中庭文化里，这不是个可以随随便便问起的问题！我还需要至少23次约会——这个词是中庭人用来描述他们求偶行为的——之后我才能考虑提及这个话题。我做了这么多的人类学研究，而你完全忽视了我的研究成果！”

“那是因为你还没跟我们说过这些研究成果，”Loki插嘴，“就算你说过，那也没人要听，因为你老说一些让人无法理解、莫名其妙的话，听的人很容易疲劳的嘛。”对于Loki的话没人赞同，也没有声音反对。

“Well，”Erik希望自己的话听起来还算有说服力，“从生物学的角度来讲，Charles和我都不能生育，鉴于此，我觉得这个问题我们没法进一步深入讨论。”

“这没什么，”Odin温和地说（他从Charles那儿学到了这句方言并且坚持不懈地用它，无论Loki说主神不适合装小年轻这话听起来有多么伤人心），“你们俩完全可以选择收养孩子。毕竟，我的孩子们大多也是收养来的，这不是什么大问题，别听Charles的。”

“我们，呃，会考虑的。”Erik礼貌地回应，“但是在我们认真考虑这个问题之前，Charles和我 _的确_ 还有23次约会。”

坐在他身旁的Charles呻吟了一声，用手捂住了脸。 _你没必要迁就他们的……_

但是考虑到他现在身处另一国度，周围坐满了异常强壮的武士，再考虑到他们给了他一件极好的披风，Erik觉得他十分有必要这么做。他原本以为他会介意这样，不过实际上他完全不介意。

之后的晚宴进展十分顺利。Frigga无意听到Erik语带羡慕地称赞了Charles有一位体贴优雅的母亲。她对此并没有说什么，不过微微笑了。在食物被撤下去后，Thor邀Erik过几招，他还试图说服Odin让他临时用一会儿Mjölnir好显摆显摆。

Erik从附近的卫兵那儿借了一些矛和盾，然后让它们飞向自己。他毫不费力地挥起了这些矛和盾，让它们攻击Thor的盔甲，Thor甚至因此而陷入了困境。他还让Mjölnir飞偏了那么一两次，Charles在一旁观战，一脸的骄傲。

在他们厌倦了打斗后，Erik还向他们展示了如何利用盔甲让自己悬浮起来，Thor对此很羡慕。“我能带领我们的舰队，”他对Erik说，“当Mjölnir在我手中，它能带我去任何我想去的地方，但是你大概不能在大厅的天花板上砸出一个洞来吧。”

“我想是的。”Erik回他，不知道还能说什么。

当又一轮酒上来的时候，Thor立马分了神，大叫着：“让我们一醉方休！”这让Erik更不知道要怎么回他的话了。

最后Loki也跑到他们身边，凌晨的时候，他醉醺醺地告诉Charles：“他人没我本来以为的那么闷。”后来三武士也加入了，Thor想在他们面前高调地介绍介绍Erik，正如他也想在Erik面前介绍Sif。“事实上，他有些关于统治世界的想法真是好极了，比如世界应该由最强大、最优秀的人来统治。我觉得我们之前聊天时他的一些观点就很不错。”

Charles叹了口气，看着Volstagg给了Erik一个熊抱，都把他举起来了。“是的，那是我和他准备在之后好好讨论的话题。”

“你该听听他的，”Loki又啜了一口酒，“他满脑袋都是好想法。我想我同意你们俩在一起。”

 

*

 

当一切平静下来后，天都快亮了。而Charles终于能拽着Erik一起偷偷溜走，和他一起爬上床，并且向Erik保证他能留着盔甲和披风。

“他们可能不在这儿了，”Erik争辩，有些含糊地说，“我怕我一觉醒来发现所有的一切都是一场荒唐的梦，我回到了自己的床上而不是在另一个国度。”

Charles抚过他的头发，又把被单掖了掖紧，说：“我想你大概是不太习惯这么远距离的旅行？”

Erik昏沉沉地闭着眼。“我原本一直以为自己走过很多地方，但是这儿……你的家人大概觉得我……”他搜寻着合适的单词，同时又想着枕头真是柔软得不可思议，“很奇怪。”

“根本不，”Charles向他保证，亲了亲他的脸颊，“Well，可能有一点，不过没他们原本以为的那么奇怪，鉴于你是在中庭长大的，他们相当喜欢你。”他顿住了，声音很轻：“我几乎觉得他们喜欢你更甚于我。”

Erik一下子清醒了，探过身想去轻抚Charles的头发，然而只碰到了他的额头。“别忘了，因为他们在乎你，所以对于我的喜欢与否，才对他们有了存在的意义。”

“噢，”Charles揉了揉他的额头，窝进被窝里，“我想那是对的。”

“对啊，别傻乎乎地胡思乱想了。”Erik喃喃地说，再次迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

 

*

 

全家人喜欢Erik的好处就是，现在他们并没让Charles的日子特别难过，而在27次约会之后，Charles决定搬到中庭住一段时间，他们对此相当支持，仍然提出要为他攻下几个国家。Charles坚决不让Erik接受这个，不过他们很高兴Erik发现了他们的慷慨。

他们所有人老是时不时地“顺道”来访，报个到然后到个招呼。Charles和Erik也经常性地回去吃饭、参加庆典或是打个架。而且，令人失望的是，都没什么战争，每个人都不可思议的开心。

Odin特别高兴，因为这些年来Charles越来越像他，他也和Erik一起收养了一堆孩子，每个孩子都有自己的独特之处，而且只会在回阿斯加德与家人团聚的旅途中搞些无伤大雅的小破坏。

 

 

FIN

 

 

 

注1：Mjölnir本身有粉碎之意,所以锤哥此举嗯……

注2：Odin的坐骑(马)，在北欧神话里是Loki和Svaðilfari生的（Loki以母马形态生下的= =）此梗文中出现了不止一次

注3：turtleneck高领衫，Charles把turtleneck里的turtle（一般指水里的海龟之类）记成了tortoise（一般指陆龟）


End file.
